


You, you're the one.

by averoussina



Series: The one we share soul with; [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor ChenJi in the background., Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averoussina/pseuds/averoussina
Summary: Prompt: The very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattoed somewhere on your body since the day you are born.It just happens that Renjun was born with a tattoo on his abdomen saying, "Man, I can't believe that Dumbledore died."~~
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: The one we share soul with; [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838110
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	You, you're the one.

**Author's Note:**

> For guides: they're born early when Harry Potter hasn't there yet.
> 
> Ps. English was not my first language so i have limited dictionary and excuse me for misspelled words or grammatical errors this story possibly have.  
> Enjoy!

  
Renjun always wonders since he is a kid, what kind of situation he will be in when he meets his soulmate. He can't believe it when he sees his parent's aesthetic tattoos, which in his mom it's saying, "Would you dance with me?" And in his father its gets even better, "If it's you, I'd love to."

So, what the hell happens with his tattoo? He was constantly worried when he understands the whole thingy how soulmates tattoos work. Who the hell is Dumbledore? Was he a President or something in the future? Or their teacher's name? It's impossible if it's their friend's name because it's a strange name. But if it's someone who is old, maybe he has that name. Or maybe it was some world celebrities in the future since it wasn't the usual name for Korean people(s). But since he is also a Chinese who lives in Korea, it may be some foreigners who live in Korea too, right?

But years after, when Renjun is around nine years old, he watches a super famous movie called Harry Potter 2 and he knew he is being played. He is pissed when he realized the Dumbledore name there, the kind grandpa, and the grandpa is supposed to die, either now or later in the future.

He was... Pissed.

It's supposed to be an interesting movie, like his friend Chenle is amazed throughout the movie. He is, too. But he kept getting afraid that Dumbledore might die there and maybe it'd turn out that Chenle was his soulmate. His annoying soulmate, perhaps. He hasn't seen Chenle's tattoo yet, he already forgot what he said when he first met Chenle, though. And he didn't remember being charmed or smitten or finding Chenle gorgeous too he thinks?

Oh wait, Chenle didn't match the category on someone he first met, he is friends with Chenle since fetus so it might be impossible that Chenle is his soulmate.

If Chenle is, maybe his tattoo would be "Oek oek," since as a baby that the only first thing Chenle can say to him, no offense. After Renjun is convinced that Dumbledore isn't going to die (at least now), he can enjoy the rest of The Chamber Secrets without being bothered by the fact Dumbledore is, going to die.  
~~

Imagine being spoiled about a character death even before the writer, the amazing J.K. Rowling doesn't even think about that and you just knew that the character is supposed to die. It'd be hard, man. And Renjun turns out to be someone who despised people who giving a spoiler, and he is spoiled so so big that the entire thing is ruined for him.

And yet he can't deny that he loves watching Harry Potter, even though he started from number two, he brings himself to watch the first one. After doing some research about the whole serial-movie, he then knows that the one who acted as Dumbledore in the first movie has passed away. Renjun started to have new hope. Maybe his soulmate was talking about that when they first met. Even though he still kinda afraid to watch the next movie of Harry Potter in theatre, he can't do much about that. (Because streaming on NetFlix or things like that exist many years later lol). And his friends also like Harry Potter and he didn't have a solid argument to reject the offer to watch together in movie theater cause, it's fun, man!

Years passed and Dumbledore hasn't died yet, as he hasn't met his soulmate, but he still wants to believes Dumbledore isn't going to die.

But what can he do? As he watches The Order of The Phoenix he kept getting bad feelings since Dumbledore caught by Death Eater. Or maybe since Dumbledore has cursed by Gaunt Ring. He has been anxious. But he didn't know that Dumbledore will die too fast— he predicted it will be on the last Harry Potter, and here he is. In a movie theater, watching The Half-Bloods Prince, to be exact is watching Severus Snape kill Dumbledore. As Renjun boiled in rage, the boy seated two-seat beside him saying the exact word that tattoed in his body since he was born.

"Man, I can't believe that Dumbledore died."  
~~

Haechan was always thinking about how he met his soulmate. His tattoo placed on his wrist, so, it could easily be seen by his friends. He remembers when Jisung was saying things like, "Wow, your soulmate's first words are so corny."

Haechan was simply calling him jealous over his tattoos because Jisung's tattoo was Chinese words, and Jisung took a long time to understand what it is saying, and turns out it means, _"oh my god."_

Jisung is lucky it actually Chinese words— if it's in Korean word, he can already picture how messy it'd be as Jisung will always wonder every single stranger who said that and that will be too difficult since words oh my god is always used in every situation, bad, good, can be used for cursing or express gratitude, or shocked, or simply in every conversation, a person can have.

Wait, why is he talking about Jisung tattoo than his? Let's get back to the topic. Jisung is jealous because Mark is kinda jealous of his tattoo too. He said something like, "Your soulmate must be someone who completely smitten by you. With or without knowing you are his soulmate."

While Johnny added, "Or maybe your soulmate is a flirt." Yup he just ignore the last comment. Haechan wants to meet his soulmate asap, he was excited to wait the moment they met unfold. He always imagined how it would turn out while giggling by himself while looking at his beautiful tattoo.

He waited for someone who he met for the first time, look at his eyes, and saying words written in his wrist, "You. You're the one."

And never in a million times, Haechan thought it'd turn out like this: Some random guy (and beautiful if he could add) rushes towards him, caught his arms as he about to leave the theater after watching some movie with his friends and tell him, "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE!" Shouting with rage and Haechan really didn't know what he did wrong and he suddenly stops. Haechan looks at the guy, then at his wrist, then back to the stranger as he says:

"That's not really how I imagined it being said."

And someone broke the moment with a giggling and pointing at him and his friend, _"oh my god."_  
~~

Years later and Renjun is still whining towards Haechan over the words in his body. "Why should said that! Can't you just watch quietly and peacefully?!"

"And why should you shout to me, the first time we met, and with that exact words huh? I always thought it'd be some love at first sight or what, with a sweet tone, my soulmate will utter the words to me.

Turns out, my soulmate shout to me and almost beat me up." Haechan's voice is overly dramatic, but then he smiles towards Renjun under him. "And really. Should you bring that up, like, right now?"

Renjun looks at everywhere that not Haechan, mumbling something like, "You make me have spoiler about the great Harry Potter and written in a very exact place. I'd look ridiculous and funny!"

"Trust me you look weirdly gorgeous," Haechan says, and places kisses in Renjun's tattoo.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i just stumbled into this prompt and i make it as Ren-Hyuck couple.
> 
> Idk if this prompt has used by someone yet, but i haven't read any. So... Yeah.
> 
> And shout out to doondario and littlelions101 who make this prompt, thankyou.


End file.
